Let's do it
by Black.Heart.In.Her.Hands
Summary: "So you wanna do it?" Aerrow asked softly.  "I... I'm scared." Piper replied nervously  "I won't hurt you, I promise."  She nodded.  With that, they removed they clothes...  Just hold onto me ok?


**Warning: Kissing, a little violence, and a little mystery.**

**Listen to: Remember everything by Five Finger Death Punch while reading this, plz! Doesn't match at first but it slowly sinks in.**

* * *

><p><strong>L<em>e<em>**t**'_s_ d**o** i**_t_

* * *

><p>They both had been thinking about it for a long time now.<p>

They have discussed when they were going to do it, where they were going to do it, and even how they were going to do it.

It was something that plagued their minds and fed on their concentration. True, it hasn't been too long since they were together, it was only for about eight months, didn't mean they were incapable of doing it. The thought was already inescapable enough, they were both fourteen with raging hormones and strong emotions. It has been proven that kids their age do it for breakfast. OK, that was a terrible comparison. It is a proven fact that kids their age do it without thinking about the consequences of their actions, without thinking who they will be hurting later on after it was too late to take everything back, they do it mindlessly and so selfishly sometimes that you can't help but feel that strong pang in your chest and allow those sad pools to fall.

They weren't like other kids though. They were the storm hawks.

Piper stared a her bed as if it was going to eat her alive, she seemed to be trying to get away but every step she took seemed to swallow the previous.

A small knock resounded from her door, she jumped, her heart raced and her eyes widened in slight terror.

"Come in."

Aerrow came in, she welcomed him with her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders and his body firmly pressed against hers, she could feel every part of him, his heartbeat pounding against his chest rapidly raced like her own has.

He gently took her lips between his, teeth grazing her bottom lip as he demanded entrance into her mouth, he buried his long lean fingers in her blue-black locks as he pushed her on that wretched bed she feared just a few minutes ago. Their bodies, meshed to one another, rocked in a slow sensual dance that was out of this world. She could feel his heartbeat racing, her full breasts beneath his stronger body, his warm breath tickling her rosy cheeks as they kissed passionately and sinking themselves further into that world. It would happen soon. They both know it would happen sometime today.

Aerrow slipped his long fingers underneath her top, caressing the smooth dark skin there and rubbing circles around her flat stomach. Her mouth opened more in a moan and welcomed his touch. Piper had that annoying feeling in her gut, the one that is always ruining something good, the one that has been bothering them both into making _that _decision. She loved his tender ministrations but they needed to stop. Maybe form a plan?

Piper reluctantly removed her lips from his addictive soft ones, her eyes fluttering open as she placed her small shaking hands on the taller boy's broad shoulders to steady herself and her breaths. He attacked her slender neck before she could utter a sound, the moans uncontrollably stumbled out of her mouth right after her gasping for breath, his teeth gliding on her throat slowly yet lovingly. He worshiped her body.

"W-wait.. ahh... wait, Aerrow." The tears uncontrollably tumbled down her cheeks like two slow currents

He stopped immediately, a mixture of love and concern written on his handsome features, cupping her face gently he asked her what was wrong.

"I think I'm ready."

He ran the pad of his thumb over her tears, kissing them away as he scooped her from underneath him to stare into her warm orange eyes.

"I love you.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't Piper! He's everywhere! I see him everywhere, I can't even... I can't..."<em>

_"I know Aerrow. We can end it. Together."_

* * *

><p>Aerrow was in charge of bringing the stuff when they would leave to do it. They both agreed that it wasn't going to be on the Condor, it held way too many memories and they wanted to form their own where they would always come together one day and reminisce.<p>

True, the ship was their home, but this... this was different.

Piper wore a warm white sundress that ended a few inches above her knees, her hair was supported by her orange headband and the beautiful azure crystal that adorned her neck shone in the warm moonlight.

In just a few minutes, their lives would be altered. Completely.

* * *

><p>The terra was small, uncharted as far as Piper knows, and extremely peaceful. The sounds of the waterfall was even euphonious as she inhaled the fresh air kissing her chocolate skin. Blue-green grass adorned the ground they walked on and the sky was bleeding a wonderful ruby red. There was no animals, apart from the few harmless bacteria, Aerrow and Piper were the only living beings on the terra.<p>

There was no artificial light around here but there wasn't any sun either, the black hibiscus-like flowers that opened up their petals and revealed a huge bud in the shape of a light bulb were the only sources of light on the terra. Piper was awed. She ran between the tall blue-green grasses and threw her arms up in the air, inhaling the wonderful air. If only things had been so peaceful in all of Atmos. If only they could go on with their lives without feeling guilty about the horrible heartless things they had done in the past. If only they were older to carry such a burden... Maybe they wouldn't think about doing it anymore. If only they had someone to look after them, maybe they wouldn't carry on the plan to do it.

Aerrow appeared behind her and shocked her from her thoughts, wrapping her slender frame with his strong arms and pulling her back to meet his strong build, he smiled with love. They walked further towards a secure sacred ground on the terra. When they arrived, they both stood beside each other.

Aerrow was the first to bend down on one knee and run his fingers over the cold tombstone. He placed a lonely purple rose and glanced back at Piper.

_Here lies the body of the unfortunate Dark Ace_

_Born on June 30th_

_A son_

_A brother_

_A fighter_

_Cyclonian commander_

_An enemy_

_Gone but not forgotten_

Piper placed a hand on his shoulder and went over to the tomb beside the Dark Ace's. She placed a bouquet of white and red roses and a single Crown imperial. She was not smiling but an odd emotion of remorse and fright enveloped her features.

_Here lies teenage Master Cyclonis_

_Born on June 6_

_Empress of Cyclonia_

_A daughter_

_A fighter_

_An enemy_

_Gone but not forgotten_

Soon enough, Piper found herself broken, crying on his chest.

The pain...

Oh the pain.

* * *

><p>"So you wanna do it?"<p>

"I'm scared..." Piper replied nervously as she backed away from him a bit, her hands placed on his chest as she turned and leaned back to stare into his eyes.

Aerrow released one arm from her waist and held her just as tightly with his other arm, he grabbed her hand, kissed her softly and squeezed her hand as an act of certainty.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." He kissed her temple.

"Neither will I, Aerrow" She said honestly, teary-eyed.

"Just hold onto me the whole time, ok?" Aerrow handed her the curved shiny weapon.

Piper nodded as she took it from his hands and guided it to his pale throat, she squeezed her eyes shut as he drew out the pistol from his side pocket and flicked the trigger weakly. They both smiled at each other and threw the weapons on the ground.

"Ok, ready?"

They both agreed and kissed one last time.

With that, they removed their clothes...

And jumped off the cliff...

She slashed the blade across his throat...

He pulled on the trigger with a resounding pop...

Leaving everything else behind but at least they will be together forever, somewhere they could both be open to each other without any restrictions.

Somewhere they would be away from the constant reminders of their sins.

Somewhere they wouldn't remember everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you're all like... WTF! They would never do something like that, they care about Atmos too much, and their friends. But seriously... when you love someone so deeply-this kind of love- you would do anything to be with that someone. Even if it means to remove yourself from the living.<strong>

**Ok, I lied. Suicide isn't the answer to one's problems. **

**Btw, I have no idea about the day they were born-Cyclonis and Dark Ace- but i just guessed.**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
